The present embodiments relate to control or operator control of a plurality of target systems, such as target processes or target units, via spoken commands. The control or operator control, which may be referred to as “controlling” or “operating,” of individual target systems via spoken commands using automated speech recognition may be used in, for example, office automation or other technical fields. Target systems include text processing systems or other processor controlled machines, which respond to defined commands in a programmed manner. Target systems are controlled using speech recognition systems that use specific characteristics, which are tailored to the application and the target system to be controlled.
The specific characteristics make day-to-day dealings difficult for users wishing to use a plurality of target systems in a mixed sequence and having no opportunity to familiarize themselves with the specific characteristics of different target systems.